yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roid
The Vehicroid cards are a set of Machine-Type monsters with "roid" in their names and their support cards. They were released in Cybernetic Revolution and further supported in Power of the Duelist and Gladiator's Assault. All intended "Roid" cards are cartoony and based on some form of vehicle. They are used by Syrus Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga. In game, only monsters with "Vehicroid" in their names are considered Vehicroids, the others are simply "roid" monsters. In game, "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman", "Dark Jeroid" and "Magical Android" are also "roid" monsters on account of having "roid" in their name and as such can qualify for some support designed for the Vehicroids. Play Style Common strategies are either to stall or beatdown. Using "Expressroid", "Ambulanceroid", and "Monster Reincarnation" is a popular combo to special summon a large amount of monsters. Patience is a requirement for this deck, as it requires a great deal of time to create and run the deck perfectly. Stronger beatdown styles often include a "Cyber Dragon" and often use it to summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". "Rainbow Life" combined with "Ambulanceroid", "Rescueroid", "Decoyroid", and "Cyber Summon Blaster" on the field can wipe out your opponent's life points. Keep in mind that this is not an OTK, as it includes 5 cards, whereas OTKs require 4 or less cards. Alternatively, "Spirit Barrier" to replace "Rainbow Life" works almost as well against most decks however cards like Dimension Wall works effectively in Roid Decks as many of the Roids are very weak and reflecting damage back at your opponent can be critical. This deck is also very effective against decks made around "Bad Reaction to Simochi". Another highly used combo is "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone". This allows you to Fusion summon from your deck in a similar manner to "Future Fusion". The only drawback is that you cannot attack the turn you use this combo, though it is negligible, as the monster summoned is impervious to effect destruction, and its effect cannot be negated. Prior to the release of Stardust Dragon, this combo was considerably more powerful, since most players would be unprepared to deal with a monster that had this kind of protection; since almost all decks now include Stardust Dragon, cards that can work around this effect are far more commonly used. Vehicroid Decks tend to keep great hand advantage with the use of Expressroid, and Supercharge. Vehicroid Decks can easily utilize cards like "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Dark World Dealings" to get more monsters in the graveyard. By using "Cycroid" along with cards like "Natural Tune", this deck can become Synchro capable. Weaknesses A "Roid" deck is typically a balanced deck and does not have a regular easy to summon beatstick. The other weakness is that the more powerful the monster the more requirements it will have. The single tribute cards "UFOroid" and "Rescueroid" never exceed 1600 ATK. Deck Types Cyber Summon Blaster/Decoyroid Lock "Cyber Summon Blaster" will be this deck's bite so have them loaded. "Decoyroid" in a set of two can easily lock an opponent from attacking. To get the requirements use the "Rescuroid"/"Ambulanceroid" combos. SynchRoid With the balanced staying ability roid combos and swarming, stalls, and Special Summons, like "De-Fusion", the "Ambulanceroid"/"Rescueroid", "Wonder Garage" Tuners and Synchro Monster can give a player major summoning superiority. Use "Shining Angel" to get "Chaos-End Master" and use him to get "UFOroid" and Fusion for "UFOroid Fighter", or use "UFOroid" for suicide to get the level of the desired Synchro Summon. Use Tuners to Synchro a high ATK Warrior monster like "Colossal Fighter" and then fusion with "UFOroid". Armoroid Kill This decks main capabilities is to summon a pair of Armoroids to the field. As a common thought, you can simply tribute summon for it, therefore it would get it's effect to Remove all Spells and Traps from the field. Card that send cards to the graveyard from the deck (e.i. Card Trooper) will help the Deck dramatically. You could select a Chimeratech Overdragon for Overload Fusion, and send Cyber Dragon, two Armoroid, an Expressroid, and an Ambulanceroid. Using the comboantions between "Expressroid"/"Ambulanceroid", they are simply Summoned. Limiter Removal can double the ATK of the Armoroids to 5400, and direct attacks can easily destroy your opponent. Vehicroid Equip This build is mainly based round Steam Gyroid and Ambulance Rescueroid. The Deck has a basis of using the weaker Vehicroid Fusions, and equipping them with Fusion Weapon to make their attack higher than normal. this Deck has potential compared to the other Vehicroid builds, but this deck is much slower than the reset. Recommended Cards Effect Monsters: * Ambulanceroid * Gyroid * Rescueroid * Steamroid Extra Deck: * Steam Gyroid * Ambulance Rescueroid Spell Cards: * Fusion Weapon * Hidden Armory * Power Bond Trap Cards: * Supercharge Category:Archetype